Secrets of Tatooine
Secrets of Tatooine, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez wydawnictwo Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2001 roku i jego autorem jest J. D. Wiker. Zawartość: *Tatooine Source Section **Introduction ***Welcome To Tatooine *Life On Tatooine **Planetary Data ***Climate ***Geography ****Jundland Wastes ****Beggar's Canyon ****Dune Sea ****Great Pit of Carkoon **Surviving Tatooine ***Heat ***Thirst ***Finding Water ***Sandstorms ***Gravel Storms ***Sandwhirls **Natives of Tatooine ***Tusken Raiders ***Jawas ***Sandcrawlers **Creatures of Tatooine ***Bantha ***Eopie ***Krayt Dragon ***Rock Wart ***Ronto ***Scurrier ***Womp Rat ***Worrt *Settling Tatooine **Civilization ***Early Settlers ***The B'omarr Monastery ****B'omarr Brain Walker ***The Dowager Queen ****First Contact: The Jawas ***Fort Tusken ****First Contact: The Sand People ***Anchorhead ****The Sandcrawlers ***Mos Eisley **The Mines Close ***The Hutts ***Mos Espa ***Slavery ***Podracing **The Next Sixty Years ***Return of the Sandcrawlers ***Jabba the Hutt *Cities of Tatooine **Living Conditions ***City Access ****Docking Bays ****Customs ***Commerce ****Goods and Services ***Law and Order ****The Criminal Element ***Moisture Farms **Transportation ***Sail Barges ***Skiffs ***Skyhoppers ***Landspeeders ***Podracers ****Anakin Skywalker's Podracer ****Sebulba's Podracer ****Boles Roor's Podracer ***Swoops **The Rise of the Empire Era ***Mos Espa ****Who's In Charge ***Laws and Ordinances ****Sample Class One Infractions ****Sample Class Two Infractions ****Sample Class Three Infractions ***Jabba's City Home ****Jabba the Hutt ****Bib Fortuna ***Gardulla's Palace ****Gardulla the Hutt ***Watto's Junk Shop ***The Slave Quarter ****Slave Tracking Devices ***Shmi Skywalker ***Mos Espa Grand Arena ***Fode and Beed **The Rebellion Era ***Mos Eisley ****Who's In Charge ***Laws and Ordinances ****Sample Class One Infractions ****Sample Class Two Infractions ****Sample Class Three Infractions ****Sample Class Four Infractions ****Sample Class Five Infractions ***Police Station ***Prefect Eugene Talmont ***Lieutenant Harburik ***Mos Eisley Stormtrooper Garrison ***Garindan ***The Wreck of the Dowager Queen ***The Dim-U ***Chalmun's Cantina ***Chalmun ***Wuher ***Kabe ***Labria ***Momaw Nadon ***Muftak ***The Lucky Despot ***Lady Valarian ***Eefive-Tootoo ***Jabba's Townhouse ***Ephant Mon ***Ortugg ***Tessek ***Zutton ***Jabba's Palace ***Weequays ***Porcellus ***Malakili ***The Rancor ***Salacious Crumb **The New Jedi Order Era ***Mos Entha ****Who's In Charge ***Laws and Ordinances ****Sample Class One Infractions ****Sample Class Two Infractions ****Sample Class Three Infractions ****Sample Class Four Infractions ***The Lucky Star ***Shiri'ani ***The Crystal Moon Mos Entha ***Herogga the Hutt ***Eidolon Base ***Arajen Turmen ***B'omarr Monastery ***Bib Fortuna Returns ***The Yuuzhan Vong *Podracing **Relative Abstraction **Winning the Race **The Podracing Template ***Pilot Data ***Podracer Data ***Racing Data ***Damage Track ***Speed and Temperature ***Race Track **Starting the Race ***Initiative ***Speed ***Using Boost **Racing Actions ***Maneuvering ***Action-Equivalent Maneuvers ***Reactive Maneuvers ***Failed Maneuvers **Damage ***Partial Damage Effects ***Engine Temperature ***Repairing Damage **Modyfying Podracers **Generating a Race ***Randomly Generating Opponents **Generating Podracer Attributes ***Generating Hull Points and Cooling Modifiers ***Generating Stretches ***Length of Race ***Example Race Course **Sample Podracers *Between Sand and Sky **Introduction **Plot Overview **Getting the Heroes Into the Story **Act I: The Wrath of Ranon ***Scene One: A Simple Misunderstanding ****Mistaken Identity ****Docking Bay 14 ****Thug Tactics ****Battle in the Bay ****Oggun's Tactics ***Scene Two: Across the Dune Sea ****Skyfighter Tactics ****Sand in the Sky ****Reaping the Whirlwind **Act II: A Tour of the Dune Sea ***Scene One: Digging Out ****The Jawas ***Scene Two: The Tusken Raiders ****Encountering the Sand People ****Sand People Tactics ****When the Smoke Clears **Act III: The Thing in the Sand ***Scene One: Danger under the Sands ****The Star Stalker ****The Mole Serpent ****Mole Serpent Tactics ****Deesee's Tactics ****The Heroes' Tactics ***Scene Two: Danger under the Suns ****The Crime Lord Ranon Djelkh ****Bargaining with Ranon ****The Dart Pistol ****The Final Conflict ****Ranon's Tactics ****Oggun's Strategy ****Mole Serpent Tactics ****A-Zulmun's Tactics **Epilogue **Rewards **Cast of Characters ***Harbo Wiis ***Ranon Djelkh ***Oggun Bantha-Horn ***Ranon's Thugs ***Empideera Kkek ***Jawas ***Deesee ***A-Zulmun ***Tusken Raiders ***Mole Serpent ***T-36 Skyfighter Przygody *Between Sand and Sky Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Civilized Areas - mapa *Sarlacc - dane organizmu żywego *Survival Check DC *Tusken Raider - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Jawa - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sandcrawler - dane pojazdu *Bantha - dane zwierzęcia *Eopie - dane zwierzęcia *Krayt Dragon - dane zwierzęcia *Rock Wart - dane zwierzęcia *Ronto - dane zwierzęcia *Scurrier - dane zwierzęcia *Womp Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Worrt - dane zwierzęcia *Tatooine Timeline *Generic B'omarr Monk Initiate *B'omarr Brain Walker *B'omarr enlightenment *Fee/Tax *Docking Bay 94 - schemat *Generic Customs Official *Vaporators *Police Officer *Moisture Farm - schemat *Ubrikkian Luxury Sail Barge - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian Bantha Model II - dane pojazdu *Incom T-16 Skyhopper - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub V-35 Courier - dane pojazdu *Radon-Ulzer 620C - dane pojazdu *Collor Pondrat Pluf-G Mammoth - dane pojazdu *Bin Gassi Quadrijet - dane pojazdu *Mobquet Flare-S Swoop - dane pojazdu *Republic Credits and Hutt Currency *Mos Espa - mapa *Inspire Fear *Jabba - dane postaci *Bib Fortuna - dane postaci *Gardulla - dane postaci *Shmi Skywalker - dane postaci *Fode and Beed - dane postaci *Eugene Talmont - dane postaci *Mos Eisley - mapa *Harburik - dane postaci *Sandtrooper *Garindan - dane postaci *Mos Eisley Cantina - schemat *Chalmun - dane postaci *Wuher - dane postaci *Kabe - dane postaci *Labria - dane postaci *Momaw Nadon - dane postaci *The Vesuvague Hanging Tree *Vesuvague Hanging Tree - dane organizmu żywego *Muftak - dane postaci *Casino (Lucky Despot) - schemat *Lady Valarian - dane postaci *Eefive-Tootoo (E522 Tracked Assasin Droid Scout) - dane droida *Ephant Mon - dane postaci *Ortugg - dane postaci *Tessek - dane postaci *Zutton - dane postaci *Jabba's Throne Room (Pałac Jabby) - schemat *Weequays - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Porcellus - dane postaci *Malakili - dane postaci *The Death of Jabba *Rancor - dane organizmu żywego *Kowakian Monkey-Lizard - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Mos Entha - mapa *Shiri'ani - dane postaci *Herogga - dane postaci *Arajen Turmen - dane postaci *Bib Fortuna (odrodzony) - dane postaci *Table 3-1: Speed Modifiers *Podracing on Tatooine - szablona *Table 3-2: Podracing Maneuvers *Table 3-3: Ramming Damage *Table 3-4: Out of Control *Table 3-5: Crash Damage *General Conditions - tabela *Turn - tabela *Obstruction - tabela *Hazard - tabela *Narrows - tabela *Table 3-6: Modifiers *The Tibanna 300 - tabela *Tibanna 300 - mapa *Wan Sandage - dane postaci *Clegg Holdfast - dane postaci *The Boonta Eve Classic *Anakin Skywalker - dane postaci *Sebulba - dane postaci *Ben Quadinaros - dane postaci *Ratts Tyerell - dane postaci *Boles Roor - dane postaci *Dud Bolt - dane postaci *Mars Guo - dane postaci *Teemto Pagalies - dane postaci *Aldar Beedo - dane postaci *Neva Kee - dane postaci *Gasgano - dane postaci *Ark "Bumpy" Roose - dane postaci *Ody Mandrell - dane postaci *Elan Mak - dane postaci *Ebe Endocott - dane postaci *Mawhonic - dane postaci *Tirginni Cologne *INT Check Results - tabela *Harbo Wiis - dane postaci *Ranon Djelkh - dane postaci *Oggun Bantha-Horn - dane postaci *Ranon's Thugs *Empideera Kkek - dane postaci *Deesee (DC-GNK Droid) - dane droida *A-Zulmun - dane postaci *Mole Serpent - dane zwierzęcia *Incom T-36 Skyfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Heat And Thirst *Boarding The Skiff In Battle *GM Notes **Adapting This Adventure for Any Era **The Mystery Cylinder **Killing A-Zulmun Credits: *Design - J. D. Wiker *Editing - Brian Campbell, Cory J. Herndon *Creative Direction - Thomas M. Reid *Art Direction - Sean Glenn *Lucas Licensing Editor - Ben Harper *Cover Art - Carl Critchlow *Interior Art - Sam Wood, Carl Critchlow *Cartography - Sean Glenn *Typography - Sonya Percival *Graphic Design - Rick Achberger *Playtesting - Rich Redman, Joanna Redman-Smith, Marc Schmalz, Vincent Szopa, Wendy Wallace, Eric Cagle, Brian Campbell, Matthew Burke *Business Manager - Peter Kim *Project Manager - Amber Fullerton *Production Manager - Chas Delong Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)